tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Darnand Dorion
Darnand Dorion 'is a Breton seen in the [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16292 ''Plague RP], in 4E 300. He is a survivor of the Plague that caused the fall of civilization in Tamriel. Early life before the plague Darnand Dorion was born somewhere in the Fourth era, presumably in 4E 275. He was raised in an orphanage, his mother and father unknown to him. He was told that his parents had died because of some plague that slowly infected the population. As Darnand grew up, the plague kept spreading and eventually made its way to his friends and everyone he knew in Markarth. He ran away from the orphanage in 4E 290, and used a Khajiti trading caravan to head to Solitude and eventually settled in there, being adopted by two other loving parents. Somehow, he hadn't gotten infected yet. When civilization started crumbling all around him, his parents were killed in 4E 299 by a beggar with a shiv. After that, he left Solitude and in 4E 300, when civilization eventually fell, he settled with a group of highwaymen, hunters, and bandits, leanring how to steal, sneak, fight, use a bow, crossbow, daggers, and swords. However, his group was killed when they tried to kill a group of powerful wizards, Darnand being the only survivor. He wandered around the reach for quite some time, until he eventually stumbled upon a child, Riane. Darnand had pity for what she had to go through in this difficult times, and took her in. They have wandered around ever since together, developing some sort of hard-to-get friendship. The Plague RP Darnand starts off in the RP with killing two savages, utilizing his bow and his stealth with great skill. Riane sticked behind Darnand, and she implied he did a good job. Darnand replies by stating it "wasn't good" and that the savage was " dangerous" and that he was too sloppy with killing him. Riane responds with dissappointment, implying that they had "worse", but this only angers Darnand, saying it's not an aexcuse that this can happen again. Riane then says they seem to be doing alright so far, where Darnand only replies that they would do better if Riane listened to him. After the argument, they keep moving in the snowstorm, south of Winterhold. They wanted to scavenge a nearby cabine. After some time, they eventually reach the cabin and scavenge it, sadly only finding a raw rabbit leg and some useless alchemy ingredients. They stay there for a few moments, until they spot a group of savages heading towards their direction. They escape the cabin instead of attempting to fight off the savages, entering the ruins of Winterhold. They stay in the longhouse for a small amount of time, until Darnand leaves to scavenge the other houses in Winterhold for supplies or anything else that can be of use, leaving a scared and alone Riane behind. He finds nothing apart from a few blankets, and decides to head for the college to see if there's anything there. He encounters footsteps along the way to the college, alerting him. When he arrives at the main gate, he spots three mages, two having been paralyzed because of some kind of trap. He hides behind a pedestal, and it turns out that Riane had followed him, and she too was hiding for them. They eventually get spotted by one mage, and the two appear, aiming their bows at the mages. They ask various questions, until Darnand says they only need a place to sleep and eat, having ran out of supplies earlier. The situation is resolved without bloodshed, fortunately, with Darnand and Riane joining the mages. After failing to find out the one who set the traps that paralyzed the mages earlier, they decide to go to the arch mage and ask if they may formally join the college. When they arrive in the mages' headquarters, they eventually get accepted, Darnand getting the job of scavenging with Hyathil, one of the mages he met earlier. Hyathil led Darnand and Riane to their own room, Riane sleeping in the room next to his. Darnand asked Hyathil if any more mages were to join them, partially making fun of their resolve to cure the disease. Hyathil lectures Darnand abit, telling him not to make fun of their quest, etc. where Darnand thinks to himself after Hyathil left that hope isn't the right course of action. Darnand and Hyathil hunt, and scored some good game, including a snow fox and various mountain goats. Back on their way to the college, they discover a figure, Velmir, going towards it. They both run after the figure, intending to catch him. Eventually, Darnand, Vienele, Hyatjil, and Riane capture the person, but they give him their mercy, much to Darnand's distaste, since he originally wanted to kill him. Darnand goes to his room, and after being approached by Riane after a small argument, Darnand ends up teaching Riane more about alchemy, teaching her how to make various potions, poisons, and anatomy of plants. Darnand, after working for a while in his room, hears a strange chuckling and laughing coming from a fellow mage's room, Dracell. He gets annoyed by it, because it interfered with his work and interrupted him quite abit, so he asks Dracell " to keep it calm. " TBC Personality Darnand seems to be a steadfast and strong willed individual, not clinging to any morales and determined to protect Riane. He can be cruel and sadistic whenever he wants to, and always tries to gain the upper hand in situations using his ruthlessnes. He is a rogue. He never attacks head on with honor, but wants to achieve victory in every battle, no matter what the consequences or means to do so, but would rather refrain from having his allies injured. Relationships '''Riane : Riane starts off as some of the only people Darnand actually cared or cares about. He encounters her in the woods, being all alone and in need of help, an easy target for raiders, hunters, bandits, and Ferals. Darnand pities Riane, and as a result, he takes her under his wing, showing her survival skills, teaching her how to defend herself with a bow and dagger, although he doesn't see Riane fit enough to carry a large weapon yet. Through their travelling together, they develop some sort of awkward bond of friendship, but they mostly disagree on most matters and share different views of the world, Darnand being the hardened survivor and her being the one that maintains a palpable and dangerous trust in people. Riane mostly sees Darnand as cruel, but she knows that he does it to keep them both safe. Darnand frequently critises Riane in many ways, concerning himself with her, and her safety being his first priority, only increasing Riane's distaste for Darnand, but she still sees him as a friend, or an allie, nothing more, nothing less. Hyathil : Darnand first interacts with the mage Hyathil, from the group that resides in the college. Darnand seems distrustful of him, but he doubts he poses any sort of major threat towards him or Riane. They have had a few arguments, but they mostly remain civil and never end up in a sword fight. Vienele : Vienele is another mage that Darnand met, althought they never interacted much with each other. They first meet when Darnand and Riane stumble upon Hyathil and another mage being paralyzed by the means of some trap. When Darnand and Riane get spotted, Darnand does not seem hesitant to harm her if necessary, but , just like her, was reliefed when the situation was solved without bloodshed. '''Dracell Larius : '''Dracell Larius was another mage that Darnand also keeps him under shot when they get spotted, but in the end the situation is cleared without bloodshed. They don't interact much for the most time, only when Darnand yells at him for making too much noise in his own room when Darnand was busy experimenting in Alchemy. Appearance Darnand has black, short hair that cannot be seen when he wears his hood. He has one blue and one green eye, due to a rare disease, heterochromia. His armor is a mixture of fur and forsworn armor. Various skulls hang on his belt, and the armor overall looks very tribal. Darnand was never a forsworn or a heavy religious person, so it is possible he looted the armor of someone. It is light, compact, and he is able to sneak in it. The armor offers a good protection against normal hits, but isn't as strong as normal heavy armor. It is, however, very resistant to cold temperatures, and served Darnand well during his raiding days. The armor also offers good resistances against poison, and keeps him muffled if he needs to be stealthy due to the armor's material and Darnand's skill. Seeing as the armor was made for a mage, and not for an assassin or a thief, it also gives various boosts to fire and shock spells. However, Darnand actually only has one spell in his arsenal, Detect Life. Skills Darnand is a mesomorphic and somewhat muscular fellow. While unarmed, he is able to deal alot of damage to his opponents, using his brawler like style and his use of haymakers, uppercuts, and wide swings to quickly overpower his enemy. He has a high pain tolerance, able to survive of various arrow shots to non lethal areas on his body (partially due to his armor) and carry on with little to no negative effect or fatigue. He is a hardened survivor of the plague, and has basic knowledge of hunting in the wild and surviving in it. * '''Ranged : '''Darnand, at range, still is a formidable opponent. He can use his bow to either quickly elimnate enemies with great accuracy and swift speed, using various poisons to his arsenal to further damage, paralyse, or weaken enemies against magic spells like fire. * '''Close Combat : '''Darnand is a capable fighter, able to use all sorts of one handed weapons like axes, daggers, maces, and swords. He is defensive, mostly using parries and stabs, rather than blocks and slashes to quickly dispose of his opponent. He is able to use various combinations of dual wielding, like using a sword and a dagger, or two swords, or two daggers with immense skill. * '''Stealth : '''Darnand is an expert assassin and thief, able to bypass large amounts of enemies without being noticed. He can quickly and silently take care of various enemies utilizing his sword, his dagger, or even his bare hands, mostly strangling the enemy or knocking them out. Trivia Darnand's last name, '''Dorion, '''is very similar to Arno's Last name, Arno Dorian, the protagonist in the upcoming game Assassin's Creed Unity. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons